lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Invisible
" " is the 18th episode of Season 1 of Lab Rats. It aired on October 22, 2012. Plot At Mission Creek High, Adam, Bree and Chase use their bionics to save Leo from an air conditioner that had just been too close to crushing him. Chase first hears a creaking sound, which happened to be the air conditioner, then Bree uses her super speed to push Leo out of the way, and Adam catches the air conditioner with his super strength and puts it to the side. Principal Perry quickly comes into the hallway, and sees the air conditioner on the floor and the four Davenport kids. They try to explain to her what had happened, but she wouldn't listen and said instead that she will go to the hidden camera placed in the hall for answers. The Lab Rats realize the trouble that they are in and they brainstorm ways to get to Principal Perry's office, which is where the hard drive that holds all the videos from the camera go to. They decide to use Donald's newest invention, the Invisiblity Cloak. Bree super speeds home to get it, and returns quickly. When no one is willing to go into Principal Perry's office, the Lab Rats all turn to Leo, who takes the cloak and heads into Principal Perry's office. He slips in, unnoticed by Principal Perry who is sitting at her desk. Leo is close to retrieving the hard drive, but when he walks towards Principal Perry's desk, his cloak gets caught on something nearby and falls off of him without his knowing. Principal Perry catches him and drags him outside. Once they get to the hallway, she begins to threaten him while parents pass by for Parent-Teacher Conferences. Donald and Tasha soon arrive and Tasha is disappointed when she hears Principal Perry call her son a 'troublemaker'. Bree uses this oppurtunity to sneak into Principal Perry's office to grab the flash drive. But as she just stepped in, she hears the voice of Donald, Tasha and Leo behind her and in a panic wall jumps, and hangs upside down on the ceiling. The family comes in and Principal Perry begins to talk about each of the Lab Rats. As she turns around, Bree's clip from her hair falls to the floor, causing the three people in the office to finally take notice of her. They quickly mouth words to her to get down, but she protests back. They quickly still themselves when Principal Perry turns around again. She begins to talk about the Lab Rats once again, when the door bursts open, Adam and Chase awkwardly stepping in. They try to walk out again, but Principal Perry commands them to stay and sit. Soon the family comes up with a plan to get rid of the hard drive. Bree uses her super speed to throw all of Principal Perry's papers into the air, blinding her, and while in the midst of confusion Adam uses his super strength to crush the hard drive. When everyone returns home, Leo complains how he had to clean all of the bathrooms in the school as his punishment for sneaking into Principal Perry's office. In the end, Donald is proud of how the kids stick up for each other. Cast * Billy Unger as Chase * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Kelli Berglund as Bree * Spencer Boldman as Adam * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia *Episode title is an allusion to the movie Mission: Impossible. Gallery Transcript Userboxes CodeName: MissionInvisible Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Old Lab Category:October Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes